


20 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	20 Sheeko Gaaban

Gabadhu waxay lahaayeen timo dahabi ah iyo indhaha buluugga ah dhalaalaya , iyada oo la odhan jiray Joanna of Tarth . Wax yar ka hor maalinta tobnaad ee magaceeda ay weyddiisatay hooyadeed oo ku saabsan Kingslayer ah . Septa maqlay of Tarth in intii uu socdey dagaalka ku tidhi, duubey by the King ayaa soo caga in la beddelo by wuxuu gabdhihii reer Starks ah , iyada oo ku dhashay ka dib markii dagaalkii ka dibna sheekooyinka in dadka laga hadlay ee boqorado qalcaddii , dagaalo iyo meel dawacooyinku ay ku qabay in ay soo jiidasho leh .

Laakiin si la yaab leh oo uu isaga xamaasad ahaa ma la wadaago by hooyadeed , iyada oo inta badan la jecel yahay in laga hadlo , iyada oo ku saabsan wax kasta oo kartay , oo iyana waxay ahayd weyn oo wax fiiriyey yar guud ah , laakiin had iyo jeer waxay ahayd macaan iyo daryeelidda . Laakiin ka dib markii aad su'aal ayay dayday iyada at dhab ah , sida kaliya ee ay arkeen mar marka galay dagaal kula mid ka mid ah hablihii reer mid ka mid ah addoommadii ay qalcaddii , iyo iyada oo sheegay in aysan ka gudbin waxa ay si hab in , magiciisiina wuxuu Jaime ma regicide . Ka dib markii in fiiriyaan fog ahaa oo mar dambe ayuu yiri , Joanna ahaa xitaa more cajiib ah oo ku saabsan waxa dhacay , laakiin go'aansaday in uu keeno sida cadaanyo xoog leh , oo hooyadiis u wax fiican in la sameeyo wax ka badan oo ku saabsan ma ku weydiin lahaa .


End file.
